A day full of fails
by monkeylove123
Summary: What happens whem my pal Snow cone looks after Nega for a day? Find out now!


Me : ok this is a story for mah buddy Snow cone hope you enjoy this random one shot. Please note Waffle is my nickname.

Candy : ( A busty blonde monkey with brown fur and a pink high light wearing tight black clothes and heels) Why am I here?

Me : O3O Dunno I need a co-host!

Snow cone yawns as she slowly woke up rubbing her eyes and fell flat on her face. She had pale skin and light blonde hair with some purple and blue streaks. "Owie…" she muttered not even bothering to get up. She grabbed her glasses which were on the floor in a white case and dragged herself down the stairs. "Ow." She repeated dragging herself down the stairs in pain but not bothering her. Soon when she reach the botton of the stairs she finally stood up still dressed in her blue pajamas. She put her glasses on and walked into the kitchen to eat a slice of day old pizza. She grabbed a slice and popped it in the microwave and then decided to go see her cat Nugget.

"Nugget!' she yelled shaking a bag of cat treats nothing. "Nugget!' she called again shaking the bag harder. Still nothing. "NUGGET GET YOUR FUCKING ASS DOWN HERE OR I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE AND TURN YOU INTO A FUR COAT!" she yelled crushing the bag. There was a slight meow coming from the hallway. Snow cone frown. "Lazy fuzz ball…" she growled and went down a white hallway there near the litter box was her white cat with orange patches passed out next to it. Snow cone rolled her eyes. "Come on Nugget I just cleaned that yester day… and by I did I got my mom to…." She muttered and got a pooper scooper and opens the litter box.

"HEY! Do you mind?" hissed a black monkey with amber eyes dressed in blue said he was squatting down in the litter box reading a newspaper. Snow cone freaked out and screamed and bashed the ape with a crowbar. Soon the phone ringed. Snow cone was too lazy to bother to get it so she let it go to voice mail.

"Hello this is where Snow cone lives if your pissed that I killed your family please press one, if you wanna yell at me please press two and if you got the body please press three." It beeped.

"Hi Snow cone this is Waffles AKA Monkeylove123 I need you to baby sit Nega my ape escape Oc I can't leave him alone anymore after what happen last time….how could he do that with butter? Anyway I need you to look after him for me ok? And I got the body now what?" said the voice of the amazing, awesome, cute, funny and cool Monkeylove123.

Snow cone face palm. "Of course she had to pick me…" she said and looked at the passed out Nega she frown and dragged the monkey onto the couch.

"Owie my head hurts…." He said weakly waking up rubbing the lump on his head. Snow cone handed him an ice pack. "You alright?" she asked hoping Nega was ok because if he wasn't that would mean Monkeylove123 wouldn't give her anymore candies and sweets. "Yeah I think…OMFG I FORGOT HOW TO BREATHE!" screamed Nega gasping for air. "Just suck in and out…" Muttered Snow cone as she face palm herself yet again. Nega did what she said and starting breathing normally again. "Yay you saved my life!" he said and glomped Snow come who hugged back. "OMG YOUR SO CUTE!" she cheered since Nega was even more fuzzy and fluffy then her cat.

"I know right!" said Nega as his stomach growled. "I'm hungry!" he said as Snow cone remembered about her leftover pizza. She dashed over to the burning microwave which was in flames and dumped a bucket of ice cold water on it. "Great just great! Third time this week that happen!" she said in anger and chucked the microwave out the window.

Nega had a sad look on his face. "Now what?" he asked giving a sparkling puppy dog face as Snow cone sighed and though about it. "Well we can try to make cheesecake…" she said as Nega face lit up. "YAY I HEART CHEESE CAKE!' he yelled as Snow cone jumped for joy. "ME TOO!" she yelled as the two raced to the kitchen Snow cone reached into a cabin and read aloud from the a cook book.

"Cream cheese." She said as Nega nodded and got a bowl and put a wheel of cheese in with coffee creamer.

"Sugar." Snow cone listed as Nega got a whole bag of sugar and dumped it in.

"Eggs." Snow cone said as Nega got a ostrich egg and put it in the bowl. The egg started moving and cracked out came a newborn ostrich and looked at Nega. "mama…" it said and glomped him.

"And that it and- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" yelled Snow cone as she pointed to the bowl of the cheesecake mix Nega made.

"Cheesecake batter?." he said holding the ostrich as he got out of his grip and ran around. Snow cone face palm herself. "Maybe we should do something else." She said as Nega nodded chucking the batter out the window breaking it.

"Oops.." he said as Snow cone shrugged "meh don't sweat it I break windows all the time." She said as Nega stomach growled again. "I'm still hungry!" he whined as Snow cone sighed and got a phone book. "Go order a pizza I'll get the cash." She said and went out stairs to get change and came back in a red devil sweater that said mahaha and a pair of simple dark blue jeans. She was also carrying a crowbar. "I'll be back!" she yelled and went outside. Nega open the phone book and sweat dropped he never seem so many number in his life. A small piece of paper fell out of the book Nega notice this and picked it up.

"This looks good!" he said and pushed in the buttons.

**An hour later.**

"I got the cash!' yelled Snow cone as she walked in the room with a little blood on the crowbar Nega was still one the phone there was the sound of a pissed out person on the other line. "For the last time, One small pepperoni pizza with two sodas!" he yelled as the pissed off person on the other line yelled some random old man angry talk that you couldn't understand.

Snow cone face palm herself and grabbed the phone and shouted some stuff into it and ended it with. "Love you too Grandpa~!" she said sweetly as Nega eyes lit up. "Wow your Grandpa makes Pizza!" he yelled in shock as Snow cone rolled her eyes. "No you just pissed him off!" she said as Nega's eyes widen. "oooh….so what did you yell at him?" he asked as Snow cone rolled her eyes again. "I didn't yell…that's just how we talk." She said as Nega nodded and went to the living room to watch TV as Snow cone ordered a pizza the right way.

Nega was flipping channels until he was the music video one a dreadful deadly sound came on that made Snow cone and Nega screamed in horror and pain.

"BABY, BABY, BABY, OOOH~!" the aweful so called singing voice blared as the two covered there ears.

"TURN IT OFF!" yelled Snow cone as Nega quickly chucked a brick at it to make the deadly sound stop. "That's scarier then the time I seen my mom without makeup." Said Snow cone shivering in fear.

"I know it's worse then death…" said Nega as the two cuddled each other trying to shake the noise of doom out of there heads.

Soon the two we eating a pizza in the living room with a new TV Snow cone sto- I mean barrowed. There was a knock at the door Snow cone looked out the window her eye twitched it was her Dad chances are he didn't know Nega was here and she highly doubt her parents would approve of her looking after a monkey. She grabbed Nega and ran to her bedroom. "HEY MAH PIZZA!" yelled Nega as he dropped his slice Snow cone frown and shoved Nega in her closet. "Stay here." She warned as Nega frown and folded his arms pouting listening to Snow cone and her dad talk. Nega eyes looked around the dark closet he could see somewhat well in the dark. He eyes stopped went he saw a light pink bra. "oohh Candy has so many bras, I wonder what's so great about them?" he said to himself as he picked it up looking it as if it was something that came from space.

"Ok Nega I'm back and-" Snow cone open the closet her jaw dropped went she saw Nega with her bra on. "Hi Snow cone!" he said dumbly and waved Snow cone frown and gave Nega a dark, evil, heartless, look of doom she bitch slapped him painfully. "OWIE!" he cried as Snow cone grabbed the bra and put it back in her closet.

"Never do that again!' she growled as Nega frown and gave the sad puppy dog face Snow cone bit her lip and glomped Nega. "OMG I CAN'T STAY MAD AT YOU! YOUR TOO CUTE!' she cheered and hugged Nega.

"I know I am!" he said as Snow cone let go and cleaned her glasses with her sweater. "Ok how bout a drawing lesson?" she asked as Nega nodded.

Some time later.

"Ok and done." She said as she held up a picture of a beautiful girl with black hair, red eyes and was dressed in black it was her Oc Destiny!

(Carla : O3O YAY!(Girl with orange short hair and fox ears and tails wearing a green top with brown skirt.) DESTINY! (Glomps her)

Destiny : Oh fuck!

Candy : I'm hot!

Me : T3T Guys get out of my fiction!

Candy : Meanie…

Me : T_T Candy back to co-hosting! Destiny Carla get the hell out of this story.

Carla : O3O Ok! (Carries Destiny out) Buddy~!

Destiny : T_T shit…

Candy : Worst part is Snow cone and Monkeylove123 made a Yuri couple for you two.

Carla : O3O

Destiny : O_O DOUBLE SHIT!

Me : T3T Guys back to our places now on with the story. )

"Wow that's pretty!" said Nega as Snow cone looked at him. "What did you draw?" she asked as Nega blushed. "I drew a picture of you~!" he said sweetly and showed Snow cone a picture of a shitty looking stick person with a pony tails and glasses. Snow cone smiled weakly not wanting to hurt Nega's feelings. "Thank you…" she said as Nega looked at his picture. "Why do you have to wear glasses?" he asked as Snow cone played around with her bang.

"I legally blind but I can see somewhat as long as it isn't too far away." She said as Nega a light bulb went off in Nega head. "I got an idea!" he said as Snow cone bit her lips. "I'm doomed.." she said

"Sure this is a good idea?" asked Snow cone as Nega nodded. "Yup have I ever been wrong?." He said smartly yet dumbly as Snow cone sighed with a black blindfold over her eyes Nega came up with this idea that if she ever lost all her sight Nega could be her eyes. "I'm gonna die.." she said sadly.

"Ok three steps to the left." He said as Snow cone walked into a wall.

"Ow."

"Now five steps to the right."

"Ow." Another wall.

"Now twp steps to get away from that thorn bush." He said as Snow cone frown. "Like I'm falling for that again!" she yelled and went the other way.

"NO SNOW CONE!" yelled Nega.

Too late Snow cone walked and fell into a thorn bush. "WHAT THE HELL? HOW DID THIS THORN BUSH GET INSIDE MY HOUSE?" she yelled.

_Getting thousands of thorns out of snow cone later._

"So now what?" as Nega as Snow cone though about this and took out a whip and whipped Nega.

"On your kneels bitch!" she yelled

Me : XD And that's the end I do NOT own Destiny just Nega, Candy and Carla.

Candy : O_O What on earth did she do to Nega?

Me : XD I dunno she told me to put that there.

Candy : T_T

Me : Hoped you like this fiction Snow cone ~!

Carla : O3O (hugging Destiny purring

Destiny : T_T (is tied to chair)

Me : O3O Till next time folks~!


End file.
